


Finales indecisos

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction
Genre: Español, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un imbécil con Louis, pero entonces, es un imbécil que  quiere a Louis solo para él .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finales indecisos

“¿Qué mierda dijiste?” Grita Louis, cargando su arma y apuntando con ella a la frente de Harry, su voz resuena por todo el pabellón vacío, Harry se ríe y aparta el brazo de Louis con el suyo, haciendo que el arma caiga a varios metros de ellos en el suelo. Luego encarna una ceja hacia Louis, quien sólo mira hacia él con los dientes apretados y los ojos fundidos en ira.

“¿Ahora también eres sordo, Tomlinson?” Se burla Harry y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, luego se inclina un poco hacia Louis y susurra. “Te llamé maricón,” dice entre dientes, y levanta sus cejas, en espera de una respuesta por parte de Louis.

Louis gruñe y se abalanza sobre el cuerpo de Harry, quien gira rápidamente, riendo, y lo esquiva. Louis cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas y se gira para ver a Harry. Harry se acerca a pasos lentos, sonriendo perezosamente, bajo la mirada de odio de Louis.

“¿Sabes lo gracioso qué es, verte a ti coqueteando con ese imbécil del sector tres?” pero Harry no sonríe, y sus ojos verdes tienen rastros oscuros ellos, y hacen que parezca los de un animal.

Un animal que se prepara para cazar su almuerzo.

Louis traga y busca su arma por el suelo, pero Harry impide que se mueva justo cuando está a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, tirándose sobre él e inmovilizándolo. Ahora Harry coloca los brazos sobre la cabeza de Louis, presionando duramente las manos de Louis contra el suelo.

Louis gruñe y se retuerce bajo Harry, luego empieza a gritar. “Suéltame, si tanto te molesto, sólo déjame en paz,” vuelve a retorcerse y su entrepierna roza la de Harry, haciéndolo gemir levemente.

Louis sube la cara rápidamente para ver a Harry, y su cara esta roja y sus ojos oscuros y su pelo desordenado. “Que. Te. Quites.” Louis intenta de nuevo.

“Escucha aquí, maricón,” advierte Harry y se inclina más cerca de la cara de Louis, sus narices casi rozándose. “No voy a permitir que un gay de mierda esté en mi sector, no me importa si eres uno de los mejor artilleros, no voy a dejar que permanezcas aquí por más tiempo.”

“¡Pues eso es genial para mí!” Grita Louis y deja de forcejear, y todo su cuerpo queda inmóvil, excepto por su pecho, que se agita gracias a las profundas respiraciones.

“¿Te crees que me gustaría estar en el mismo equipo que tú, gilipollas?” Dice aún más alto. “Y si tanto te molesta que sea gay, tienes un puto problema. ¿Qué está mal contigo? No soy el único, y sólo estás jodiéndome a mí.”

Louis habla rápidamente y su respiración vuelve a ser irregular otra vez. Durante todos los meses que Louis lleva en la base, siempre escuchó maravillas sobre Styles, que era un gran compañero de equipo, sin prejuicios, una persona agradable. Y Greg, ‘el imbécil del sector tres’ según Harry, también es gay, y se supone que son amigos.

Louis nunca entendió por qué Harry se la tuvo jurada desde el primer momento que se vieron, no es como si él hubiera hecho algo para molestarlo antes. Louis nunca pensó que a estas alturas y en un centro militar tan respetado como este, la homosexualidad fuera algo por lo que podrían discriminarte.

Pero, como podía ver, se equivocaba.

“Interesante elección de palabras,” susurra Harry, más cerca de Louis, y lo hace volver a la realidad. Que es Harry Styles, presionándose contra él.

Louis vuelve a forcejear y consigue que Harry se aparte, ambos están en el suelo, sentados, mirándose uno a otro y lo de ‘morir o matar’ viene a su mente. Qué adecuado.

Louis empieza a levantarse del suelo, donde Harry aún no se ha movido “Con quien yo folle, no es asunto tuyo, ni ahora ni nunca –“

“¡¿CON QUIEN TÚ FOLLAS?!” repite las palabras de Louis y Louis casi se ríe de él, su boca está abierta y sus ojos son enormes y brillantes y su ceño está fruncido. “¡Sólo tienes diecisiete años!” vuelve a decir y pronto está cerca de Louis, otra vez.

“Oh, vamos,” Louis rueda los ojos, “¿cuántos años tienes tú?”, se cruza de brazos, mirando hacia un Harry completamente estupefacto.

“Diecinueve,” arroja hacia él, pero vuelve a centrar su atención en Louis, “¿tienes diecisiete años y ya has…?”

Pero Louis interrumpe la pregunta de Harry, otra vez, “espera, y cómo sabes tú cuantos años tengo,” pregunta y Harry se sonroja tanto que parece un árbol de navidad.

Louis se ríe.

“¿Qué?” dice Harry, escueto.

“Nada,” dice Louis.

Harry frunce los labios, y parece concentrado, mirando a Louis. Luego sus ojos se van haciendo cada vez más y más grandes, y la realización llega, y es como si una idea lo golpeara. Luego cae en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas, y empieza a temblar.

“¿Harry?” Louis pregunta asustado, Harry sigue negando con la cabeza muchas veces, mientras murmura algo que él no puede oír. “¿Harry?” pregunta de nuevo, y se arrodilla delante de él.

Cuando vuelven a estar cara a cara, Louis se da cuenta de que Harry está llorando. Louis abre los ojos y la boca, pero no puede decir nada.

Y a Louis sólo se le ocurre pensar: ‘cómo consolar a alguien que odias, volumen uno.’ Lo que es jodidamente útil.

“Harry, por favor,” dice en voz baja y atrapa todas las lágrimas que caen por las mejillas de Harry con su pulgar.

“Oh, Louis,” musita, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces sin mirar a Louis, “lo siento,” murmura y algo en el interior de Louis empieza a enredarse y comprimir su pecho.

“¿Qué?” pide Louis y en esta ocasión, Harry levanta la cabeza para mirarlo.

“Lo siento,” repite.

Louis asiente lentamente, como si entendiera, pero sus preguntas siguen sin respuestas. “¿Qué es lo que sientes?”

Harry traga y cruza y descruza las piernas, nervioso, luego mira hacia abajo, sus dedos todos enredados juntos, pero sólo niega con la cabeza y mira de nuevo hacia Louis.

Entonces salta sobre él y caen, la espalda de Louis contra el suelo, y Harry está encima de él, una vez más.

“Lo siento,” vuelve a decir y Louis no puede decir nada más porque Harry presiona sus labios contra los suyos fuerte, casi cortando su respiración, y es como si algo dentro de él, se partiera en dos.

Cuando separa sus labios de los suyos, Harry está respirado pesadamente cerca de la boca de Louis y Louis sólo quiere romper cosas.

“¿Por qué fue eso?” grita y se aleja todo lo que puede de Harry, pero deja de moverse cuando ve las lágrimas de Harry de nuevo y algo en él, hace clic.

“Tú…” susurra, sin dejar de mirar los mojados ojos verdes brillantes de Harry.

Harry asiente y cierra los ojos.

Y es curioso, porque Louis sigue queriendo romper cosas todavía, pero ahora también le apetece reír y correr, y pegar a Harry.

Y lo hace. “Idiota,” susurra, y Harry mira hacia él, confuso y sorprendido por el golpe.

“¿Por qué fue eso?” pregunta, frotándose el hombro donde aterrizó el puño de Louis.

“Tú sabes por qué,” dice, separándose de Harry, y sentándose sobre el suelo del pabellón, donde han estado los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos, solos, después del último entrenamiento del día.

Dentro de poco será la hora de la cena y él aún sigue aquí. “Tengo que irme,” dice y mira hacia abajo, donde Harry aún sigue sentado, pero no dice nada.

“Te… ¿veré en la hora de la cena?” y Harry suena dudoso pero Louis asiente y dice adiós, dejándolo en el suelo, todavía llorando.

Y Louis no va a dejar que eso lo afecte. No. Ni hablar. Él no puede sentir nada por Harry Styles.

De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera.

***

Son las diez y media, y todos los hombres ya están en la enorme cafetería de la base A-3, unos haciendo cola esperando por su comida, y otros ya sentándose en las largas mesas.

Louis no ha visto a Harry desde esa tarde, y espera que siga siendo así. No quiere extender esto más todavía. Cuando lo vea, le dirá que se aleje, sí. Lleva ensayando frente al espejo de su baño durante veinte minutos lo que va a decirle.

Aunque sólo ha conseguido una maldita erección mientras pensaba en todo eso.

Cuando Louis se sienta en su mesa habitual, Niall lo hace también y empiezan a hablar sobre las pruebas de la mañana siguiente. Y Louis agradece la distracción.

“He oído que Harry Styles ha estado en el gimnasio durante toda la tarde, seguramente querrá batir su ya perfecto record de puntuación,” dice Niall y Louis sólo asiente pero no dice nada.

“¿Qué pasa, Lou?” Niall toca su hombro y Louis gira para ver a su mejor amigo, cuando dice que está bien, Niall encarna una ceja y frunce los labios, escéptico.

“¿Por qué lo preguntas?” deja caer, mientras come un trozo de su pan.

“Porque, normalmente, a ti te encanta hablar sobre Harry Styles, hoy ni siquiera te has dignado a parecer emocionado,” y el tono de Niall es acusador, y Louis sólo consigue atragantarse con la comida.

“Uh, yo – uh…” empieza a divagar, pero el cielo le salva.

“Oye, ¿Louis?”

Oh, mierda.

“¡Harry!” Niall sonríe hacia arriba, pero Louis todavía está mirando su bandeja vacía, pensando en cualquier cosa menos en el calor que siente cuando Harry apoya una mano en su hombro.

“Louis, ¿puedo hablar contigo?” pregunta en voz baja, y entonces Louis se gira para mirarle y decirle que no.

Pero claro, eso era antes de ver los ojos de Harry, rojos e hinchados y las arrugas de angustia, y sufrimiento puro en su cara.

Louis asiente y se levanta de su asiento, siguiendo a Harry fuera de la cafetería. El cielo es negro y el aire es húmedo. Louis empieza a temblar con frío, pero intenta esconderlo cuando Harry se gira para mirarlo.

Aunque Louis no sabe si podrá concentrarse mucho en lo que Harry le diga, porque sus pechos están casi tocándose, y el aliento caliente de Harry está rozando su mejilla y su corazón va a mil por hora. Y entonces el frío desparece de golpe.

“Se supone que querías hablar,” recuerda.

Él sólo consigue hacer una mueca como respuesta y Louis se siente mal por Harry porque sabe que está siendo una perra, pero intenta ser justo, porque en cierto modo se lo merece.

“Sí,” dice y es en voz baja y ronca como si fuera a llorar otra vez. “Nunca me dijiste si me habías perdonado,” dice, y Louis no puede creer lo que oye, entonces echa la cabeza hacia atrás y empieza a reír, fuerte. Muy fuerte.

“Estás jodiéndome…” y limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos cuando consigue parar de reír, mientras se apoya contra la pared del edificio.

“Ahí está esa palabra de nuevo,” susurra y medio sonríe hacia Louis. Y él casi sonríe, también. Un poco.

“Harry, tú has sido un completo idiota conmigo desde que nos conocimos, ¿por qué quieres disculparte ahora?” levanta una ceja y Harry suspira y frota su cara con las manos también, frustrado.

“Louis,” murmura, pero entonces se calla cuando un par de hombres salen por la puerta de la cafetería, interrumpiéndolo. Harry no habla por un tiempo, y otro grupo escandaloso de personas salen, y seguramente será así durante toda la noche.

Harry suspira y agarra la mano de Louis, y tira de él, “vamos a mi habitación,” dice y Louis lo mira extrañado.

“¿Qué?” exclama y Harry vuelve a exhalar aire, pesadamente.

“Louis, por favor,” pide y Louis quiere arrancarse los ojos para no tener que ver los de Harry, enormes, verdes y brillantes como los de un bebé.

“Está bien,” tolera y deja que Harry lo guíe.

***

Cuando Harry cierra la puerta detrás de él y enciende las luces, Louis se da cuenta de que esta habitación es muchísimo más amplia, y tiene mejores cosas que la suya. Tal vez es porque Harry es dos rangos superior a él, o simplemente usó esa cara de ojos entrañables con la mujer que se encargaba de repartir habitaciones, o lo que sea. Pero Louis está celoso.

“Lindo,” murmura, pasando sus ojos por la pantalla plana. Harry sonríe hacia él y coloca una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis, y empieza a caminar hasta uno de los sillones.

“¿Quieres algo de beber?” pregunta, y hay nerviosismo en su voz.

Louis rueda los ojos, “Harry, acabamos de cenar,” dice y e intenta no sonreír cuando nota cómo la cara de Harry empieza a arder.

Cuando ambos se sientan en el sillón, Harry comienza a tartamudear “Sí, tienes razón, yo, uh…” Harry traga y sus ojos se mueven por toda la habitación, evitando la mirada de Louis.

Cuando los minutos pasan, y no ocurre nada, Louis suspira. “Oye, será mejor que me vaya,” dice, levantándose del sillón.

“¡No!” Harry sujeta la cintura de Louis con sus brazos y lo empuja de nuevo a su lado, entonces se sube encima de Louis a horcajadas, impidiendo que se mueva. Otra – jodida– vez.

Los rizos de Harry hacen cosquillas en la cara de Louis, y su respiración pesada choca contra su mejilla, y Louis puede notar cómo algo duro presiona contra su cadera.

No puede ser.

“Harry,” Louis pregunta y Harry mira hacia Louis. Sus ojos se ven enormes, asustadizos, y jodidamente preciosos.

“Louis, quiero…,”no termina de hablar, en cambio, presiona más fuerte su erección contra Louis, y Louis casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, pero entonces, sus labios son presionados de nuevo contra los de Harry. 

Y es un toque, dulce y delicado.

Louis rodea la cintura de Harry con los brazos inconscientemente, mientras que Harry se retuerce sobre él, frotando sus cuerpos, haciendo que la cabeza de Louis piense cosas raras.

Harry se separa de Louis y se quita su camiseta, luego vuelve a bajar y sigue besando a Louis. Louis está respondiendo a todo, por supuesto, sería idiota si no lo hiciera. Aunque sin estar seguro de los finales.

“Harry, no…” su voz se rasga cuando Harry muerde la línea de su mandíbula y luego pasa la lengua por la marca de sus dientes.

Él no hace caso a Louis y sigue besándolo.

“No,” suena más rotundo, y Harry sube su mirada para encontrar la confusa de Louis. “No, por favor,” pide, mientras que los ojos de Harry recorren toda su cara.

Después de segundos eternos, él asiente y apoya la barbilla en el pecho de Louis, sólo mirándolo.

“¿Por qué dijiste que no?” dice en voz baja, muy baja. Casi tímida. Louis traga y cierra los ojos, pensando qué decir a Harry.

“Yo… aún estoy acostumbrándome a muchas cosas, hace menos de cinco horas, yo no sabía que tú me…,” suspira y abre los ojos para ver a Harry. “No sabía que tú podrías quererme de esta manera, es difícil pensarlo cuando llevas meses demostrando lo poco que te agradaba, y…”

“Ya te pedí perdón por eso,” Harry frunce el ceño, y Louis asiente pero sigue hablando.

“Sí, lo hiciste. Y te perdono. Pero eso no significa que ahora…” Louis niega con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. “Sólo –sólo deja que me acostumbre a todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?”

Harry asiente y sonríe hacia Louis. “Está bien,” murmura y besa el pecho de Louis, luego vuelve a recostarse, su cabeza apoyada sobre Louis y sus brazos rodeándolo.

“Pero, ¿podrías quedarte aquí, sin embargo?” pregunta, con voz perezosa. Louis abre los ojos y sólo consigue ver rizos castaños desordenados.

“Está bien,” asiente y besa la cabeza de Harry.

“Bien,” murmura, y se acurruca más contra Louis. Y luego ambos se duermen sobre el sofá.

***

Cuando el entrenamiento diario termina, Louis se dirige al vestuario para darse una ducha que dure media vida.

Ha tenido que hacer circuitos, ejercicios de resistencia, de velocidad, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y si no come algo pronto, va a palmar.

Louis suele venir a esta hora, porque casi todo el mundo va directo al comedor, donde puedes ir en el primer o segundo turno, dependiendo de tu hambre. Además, él no quiere el olor a sudor como ambientador durante toda la comida.

Las duchas están vacías cuando llega, y Louis es realmente el niño más feliz del mundo. Pero el agua está helada, y no puede aguantar más de quince minutos bajo el grifo. Así que el mundo apesta.

Cuando Louis termina su ducha, va al comedor y Niall lo saluda en cuanto lo ve. “Hey, Louis,” dice y Louis se sienta a su lado.

“¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?” sonríe Louis, pero Niall sólo hace una mueca y tira otra papa a su boca y masca ruidosamente.

“Espantoso,” asegura, toda su boca manchada de comida, y Louis tiene que reír. Niall es como un bebé cuando come.

“Louis,” la voz de Harry suena muy cerca, y es una sensación extraña, como fuegos artificiales explotando dentro de él.

Cuando Louis se gira, puede ver a Harry con dos bandejas en las manos, las coloca sobre la mesa y se sienta su lado. Louis le da las gracias y Harry sonríe como respuesta.

“Hola,” sonríe Harry.

“¡Hola, Harry!” Niall contesta de vuelta, no Louis.

Harry sonríe hacia Niall e intercambia un par de palabras sobre el entrenamiento de hoy, mientras que Louis sólo come de su bandeja.

“¿Qué tal estás?” murmura, cuando termina de hablar con Niall y apoya la barbilla sobre el hombro de Louis, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

“Bien,” dice y sigue comiendo.

Harry frunce el ceño levemente por el tono de Louis y abre la boca para decir algo, pero entonces Niall está interrumpiéndolo y Louis es salvado.

“Hey, Louis, ahí viene Greg,” anuncia Niall en voz baja. Y Louis traga duro, ya no tan a salvo, después de todo.

“¡Louis!” Greg sonríe, y el hombro de Louis vibra un poco cuando escucha a Harry gruñir.

Greg se sienta en el asiento de en frente, y va a decir algo pero entonces ve a Harry por primera vez, y se petrifica cuando es consciente de la cabeza de Harry apoyada en el hombro de Louis y sus brazos alrededor de él.

“Harry,” sonríe incómodo, él sólo mueve la cabeza como reconociendo su presencia y luego vuelve a presionar su nariz contra la camisa de Louis y se concentra en su olor.

Greg habla sobre algo pero Louis no está haciendo caso realmente, porque Harry tiene una de sus manos sobre la suya y él está jugando con sus dedos entrelazados y es todo muy distractor.

“Louis, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?” pregunta Greg, y por fin tiene la atención completa de Harry y Louis.

“¿Hablar?” pregunta, repitiendo, como si fuera una extraña palabra.

“Sí,” Greg asiente y Harry vuelve a gruñir en voz baja contra el hombro de Louis.

Louis asiente y entonces Greg se levanta del asiento, y cuando él va a hacer lo mismo, Harry se lo impide.

“Harry,” susurra, para que sólo lo pueda oír él, “será sólo un segundo,” asegura y Harry lo deja ir, después de cinco minutos de quejas y rabietas.

“Oh, wow, eso fue muy posesivo,” bromea Greg, cuando consiguen estar a solas, en el fondo, donde la cafetería está vacía.

Louis no se ríe, y Greg parece nervioso cuando vuelve a mirar hacia él. “Oye, Louis, lo siento, yo no sabía que…” empieza a decir pero pronto deja de hablar.

“¿Qué sientes?” pregunta confundido.

“Quiero decir, yo– ¿yo como que he estado coqueteando contigo? ¿Un poco? Y lo siento, en serio, no sabía que Harry y tú erais novios, y yo… uh –“

“Oh, woah, espera,” Louis levanta las manos, interrumpiéndolo. “Nosotros no estamos saliendo,” dice y de repente suena mal decir eso.

“¿En serio?” pero es interrumpido.

“¿Louis?” Harry aparece bruscamente por detrás, y ambos se giran para mirarlo. Harry se acerca a Louis serenamente, y parece muy seguro de sí mismo cuando pasa un brazo por la cintura de Louis.

“Estabais tardando mucho,” Harry frunce el ceño, y Greg empieza a tartamudear de nuevo.

“Oh, sí, yo –yo ya me iba…” sonríe débilmente hacia Louis, y se despide con una mano. “Adiós.”

Cuando ellos se quedan solos, Harry se gira para estar cara a cara con Louis, sus brazos rodeando su cintura y su nariz barriendo el cuello de Louis.

“¿Qué fue todo eso?” exige Louis, apartándose un poco del cuerpo de Harry.

Harry parece confuso cuando mira hacia él. “¿El qué?” pregunta y da un paso hacia Louis.

“Tú, siendo un completo idiota con Greg, creí que erais amigos,” Louis encarna una ceja hacia Harry.

La mandíbula de Harry se aprieta cuando Louis da otro paso hacia atrás. Entonces ambos dejan de moverse por un momento.

“Estaba coqueteando contigo,” dice Harry, como si eso lo explicara todo. Y cuando la espalda de Louis choca contra una pared, Harry sonríe divertido, su ceja levantada, mirando hacia Louis.

“¿Y sólo por eso has hecho que casi se meara encima?”

“¿Sólo por eso?” repite las palabras de Louis, ahora completamente serio. Y parece enfadado.

“¡Él no tiene ningún derecho de coquetear contigo!” dice, con los puños están apretados a sus costados.

“¿Y tú sí?” Louis se cruza de brazos y parece que Harry quiere romper paredes de hormigón con su cabeza ahora mismo.

“Claro que sí,” dice firme y las cejas de Louis se elevan en sorpresa. “¡Tú eres mi novio, yo puedo coquetear contigo todo lo que quiera!” agarra las caderas de Louis con sus manos, empujándolo contra él, luego, su boca está buscando la de Louis.

Cuando los labios de Louis son atrapados por los de Harry, es exigente, cuidadoso y firme, todo a la vez, mientras que las manos de Harry recorren toda su espalda.

Cuando Louis no responde al beso, Harry gruñe y agarra las manos de Louis y las coloca alrededor de su cuello, entonces vuelve a abrazar a Louis y presiona más fuerte contra sus labios.

“Eres mío,” dice, y exhala para recuperar aire. Sus frentes juntas, y las manos de Louis están sobre los hombros de Harry. Y Louis hace todo lo posible para evitar sonreír como un bobo.

“Louis, tú eres mi novio ahora, ¿de acuerdo?” pregunta y se separa para ver a Louis a los ojos, cuando no obtiene respuesta.

Los minutos son eternos para Harry hasta que Louis asiente finalmente, y habla en voz baja, sus labios presionados juntos. “De acuerdo,” y entonces, Harry ríe y abraza más fuerte a Louis.

“Bien,” susurra y sus ojos verdes están brillando cuando vuelve a mirar a Louis de nuevo.

“Bien,” responde Louis, y Harry se acerca para besarlo otra vez, pero Louis está sonriendo demasiado fuerte y Harry tiene que pellizcarlo en las costillas para que deje de hacerlo.

“¡Hey!” Louis grita, y Harry le lanza una sonrisa de disculpas.

“Lo siento, pero es que realmente quería besarte,” dice y estampa sus labios antes de que Louis pueda analizar sus palabras en su cabeza y vuelva a sonreír de nuevo.

Sonrisas estúpidas y finales indecisos.


End file.
